barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:1993
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '' on Sega Genesis]] Events *Disney purchases Miramax Films. *After 6 years, ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too was the last video in the Walt Disney Mini-Classics VHS series. *ABC Capital Cities purchases DiC Entertainment. *Buena Vista begins their distribution label, Jim Henson Video. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 3 - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *March 12 - A Far Off Place *April 2 - The Adventures of Huck Finn *May 28 - Super Mario Bros. (Hollywood Pictures) *July 2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-released in theaters for the last time. *July 16 - Hocus Pocus *October 1 - Cool Runnings *October 29 - The Nightmare Before Christmas was released to very positive reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *November 12 - The Three Musketeers Shorts *March 12 - Trail Mix-Up Television *February - Bonkers premieres on The Disney Channel and begins airing in syndication on The Disney Afternoon in September. *May - The 90's sitcom Full House airs a 2-part episode set at Walt Disney World. *September - ''Marsupilami'' premieres on CBS. *The live-action Disney movie Heidi premeries on The Disney Channel. Comics *June - Disney Comics shuts down, and the Disney comic license (particularly for the classic characters) is given back to Gladstone Publishing. Video games *''TaleSpin'' for Game Gear *March - DuckTales 2 for NES *August - Goof Troop for Super NES *November - Aladdin for Super NES *November 11 - Aladdin for Sega Genesis Theme parks *January 24 - Mickey's Toontown opens at Disneyland *July 30 - Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril opens at Disneyland Paris People Births *January 9 - Ashley Argota (Filipino-American actress, singer, and student) *February 12 - Jennifer Stone (actress) *February 19 - Victoria Justice (actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, voice artist) *March 10 - Ruby Chase O'Neil (actress, singer and dancer) *March 21 - Suraj Sharma (actor, student) *April 10 - Sofia Carson (actress) *April 15 - Madeleine Martin (actress) *May 10 - Spencer Fox (actor, voice artist and comedian) *May 13 - Debby Ryan (actress and singer) *May 14 - Miranda Cosgrove (actress, singer-songwriter, voice artist) *June 14 - Ryan McCartan (actor) *June 7 - Jordan Fry (voice actor) *June 22 - Kortnee Simmons (actor) *June 26 - Ariana Grande (actress and singer) *July 1 - Raini Rodriguez (actress and singer) *July 30 - Katie Cecil (television actress and former KSM band member) *August 2 - Cassidy Gifford (actress) *August 11 - Alyson Stoner (actress and singer) *August 18 - Maia Mitchell (actress) *August 26 - Keke Palmer (actress and singer) *October 8 - Angus T. Jones (actor) *November 29 - David Lambert (actor) *December 8 - AnnaSophia Robb (actress and singer) *December 17 - Kiersey Clemons (actress and singer) Deaths *January 6 - Dizzy Gillespie (musician) *January 6 - Rudolf Nureyev (dancer and actor) *January 13 - Ken Anderson (animator) *February 16 - Sharon Mae Disney *February 25 - Eren Ozker (puppeteer) *March 17 - Helen Hayes (actress) *March 31 - Manuel Gonzales (comics artist) *July 4 - Anne Shirley (actress) *July 11 - Mary Moder (voice actress) *July 26 - Marcellite Garner (artist and voice actress) *September 30 - Carlo Vinci (animator) *October 12 - Leon Ames (film and television actor) *October 25 - Vincent Price (actor) *November 15 - Evelyn Venable (actress) *November 18 - Fritz Feld (actor) *November 21 - Bill Bixby (television and film actor and producer) *December 30 - Mack David (lyricist and songwriter) VHS releases *January 6 - Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *January 29 - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, Meet the Muppets and More Muppets Please!, Muppet Babies Explore with Us, Time to Play, Let's Build and The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *March 2 - For Our Children: The Concert *March 26 - Pinocchio *April 14 - The Mighty Ducks *May 7 - Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures (4 VHS); Goof Troop (3 VHS); The Little Mermaid (3 VHS) *August 13 - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *October 1 - Aladdin, and That Darn Cat!, The Shaggy Dog, Herbie Rides Again, and Escape to Witch Mountain. *November 5 - The Muppet Christmas Carol Direct-to-video releases * A Day at the Happiest Place On Earth *April 30 - Disney's Sing-Along Songs (3 VHS, 2 are reissues) *May 21 - Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs *December 17 - Disney's Sing-Along Songs (2 VHS) *December 21 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Character debuts *February 28 - Miranda Wright *September 4 - Lucky Piquel, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots the Horn, Broderick the Radio, The Collector Behind the scenes *November 19 - The Black Friday reel of Toy Story was shown to Disney Executives, resulting in the film nearly being cancelled.